Snow White
Snow White is the titular character and protagonist of the Walt Disney Studios film, Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. About her Snow White is a young 14-year-old princess with short ebony black hair styled in a bob and parted in the middle, snow white skin, rosy cheeks, rose red lips, who is fairly short in height, has a rather slender flat-chested figure, and dainty little feet. She is the fairest of them all because of her innocence, she does not and cannot see any of the evil in the world, and this makes her more vulnerable to her jealous stepmother, the queen, who wishes to be the fairest in the land. However, Snow White's inherent kindness and purity inspires her friends, the forest animals and the seven dwarves, to protect her. She was born into the royal family, her mother died shortly after her birth, and after some time, Snow White's father remarried a vain and cold-hearted queen. However, not long after their marriage, the king suspiciously died which left the young princess as an orphan. As a young child, Snow White's vain and wicked stepmother the evil queen feared that one day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own, so, she dressed Snow White in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid to try to quench her growing beauty. Each day, the queen consulted her magic mirror asking, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?", and as long as the mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Snow White was safe from her stepmother's cruel jealousy. Snow White may have been a maid, but she never complained when she worked and whenever she was sad she would always hum a tune to cheer herself up and her animal friends would visit. The people of the kingdom felt sorry for their princess when the evil queen made her a servant, but they could not rebel due to the queen's power. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of the prince, forest animals, and the seven dwarfs rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. Snow White is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence, because her beauty lies both within her physical appearance and pure heart with no negativity within her. She can also be playful, generally childlike and gentle, and somewhat sassy, as she takes advantage of Grumpy's sour disposition and initial dislike for her by teasing him, and continuously ignoring his rude remarks by keeping a soft smile or cheery glow, as opposed to acting out of shock, much to Grumpy's annoyance. Snow White can also be assertive, with the authoritative nature of a mother, because once she takes residence within the cottage of the seven dwarfs, she takes control of the household, turning it from an unkept hovel to a clean and humble environment, something the dwarfs show acceptance and delight over. She furthered her authority by giving the dwarfs a designated bedtime, as well as wanting them to wash their hands in order to eat dinner; though they showed great reluctance and made attempts to avoid the situation, they were ultimately unable to bypass Snow White's firm attitude. In addition, she showed leadership potential when guiding the animals around the house during their cleaning session, successfully instructing them on how to best clean the house and various items inside. Having been turned a slave in her own home by the evil queen at a relatively early age, Snow White is hard-working, and in spite of her servant work being forced upon, she was shown efficient with her chores. In the dwarfs cottage, she didn't hesitate to clean the household upon discovering how filthy it was, never minding the work that had to be put into such a task. She doesn't take her blessings of finding shelter in the dwarfs' cottage for granted, instead making the decision to work for her residence. Possibly Snow White's greatest flaw is also her greatest strength due to her strong sense of kindness and goodwill upon others, the princess can be manipulated to rebel against the orders of others, such as when she invited the evil queen who was disguised as an old peddler woman into the cottage for health care since the princess believed her to be harmless and sickly, since she disobeyed the dwarfs' orders to stay away from strangers, which resulted in her downfall. However, her loving heart is ultimately able to prevail, as her mutual love for the prince ultimately saves her life. Her hobbies are singing, dancing, cooking, cleaning, daydreaming, and helping others, and she also enjoys romance, kindness, and happiness. Things that Snow White dislikes are Grumpy's initial attitude towards her, cruelty, messes, being alone, and mischief. Family The prince (husband) The evil queen (stepmother; deceased) The first king (father; deceased) The first queen (mother; deceased) Friends Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, and Humbert the huntsman Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty